finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIII demo
The only playable ''Final Fantasy XIII'' Demo that was released to the public was bundled Japan-exclusively with the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete. The Final Fantasy XIII demo takes as much as 5.09GB of space on the blu-ray disc, which may be why it or any other playable demo was never released outside of Japan as a download-only feature, although Square Enix considered this at some point. Square Enix's Yoshinori Kitase once commented, "We are thinking of providing it in a downloadable format. If we were to provide the demo overseas, it would be a completely new version."English Final Fantasy XIII demo will be brand new, downloadable (if it happens) Japanese Demo The Japanese demo takes place at Hanging Edge and is about one hour of gameplay. The demo starts at the Purge train, with Lightning and Sazh escaping and fighting the first boss that works as a battle system tutorial. The demo follows Lightning and Sazh until it comes time to switch perspective to Snow who hires the Purge deportees to fight for NORA and Nora Estheim joins his side, leaving her son behind. The demo ends where Nora falls from Snow's grip and they bring the Pulse Vestige into the Hanging Edge. Vanille watches on and her narrator's voice says it is the Pulse fal'Cie. Gameplay Demo Gameplay _qbr3IB92ms The demo differs slightly from the final game. In the final game the character would execute the command chain as soon as the ATB gauge was full, although the player can execute the commands early by the press of . In the demo, the character will not act until the player presses , even if their ATB gauge is full. There is no Auto-Battle option, the player must select every command separately. Lightning starts with three ATB segments, and unlike in the final game, already possesses spells and special moves, but notably, can't use items. Lightning has both Fire and Cure in her arsenal that she could use in one go - the demo has no paradigm system so no classification between Ravager or Medic; the player can execute all the skills in their arsenal in any order. Lightning is associated with Fire spells, whereas Snow uses Blizzard. The chain gauge is called simply "Bonus", and enemies stagger once the player has chained enough hits, rather than by trying to fill the gauge up. The after-battle-screen is also different in the demo, showing the familiar star rating and elapsed time, but also the number of "maximum chain" the player managed during the battle. The "bonus" and "chain" were merged into a single entity in the final game. Also, the "Retry" option doesn't exist in the demo: If the player gets a Game Over they end up back in the title screen. Visual Differences to the Final Game The back of Snow's coat is blank, unlike in the final game, where a different emblem appears on his coat during battle depending on which weapon he is equipped with. Also during battle, the chain gauge doesn't sit permanently in the corner of the screen, but disappears if the player is doing something else than attacking the enemy. In the demo, Yuj uses a completely different character model than in the final game, and instead, a regular NPC takes his place. References Category:Final Fantasy XIII